


[podfic] This Anus Scene, It's An Arms Race

by growlery



Category: Amanda Palmer (Musician), Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Audio Format: MP3, BDSM, Bananas, Clowns, Crack, Electricity, F/M, Facials, Furry, Marshmallows, Multi, Ping-Pong, Podfic, Spanking, kazoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happened the time Fueled By Semen's main stars decided to compete for a million pageviews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] This Anus Scene, It's An Arms Race

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [jedusaur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedusaur/pseuds/jedusaur). Log in to view. 



  
[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?hbv2mxofo32c2x7)  
mp3 / 16:11 / 14.8MB


End file.
